I Wished for a Future
by VampireMassacrexx
Summary: All Ukyo wanted was for her to have a future and to be happy, even if it cost him everything. Little did he know that he'd end up paying the price for a wish that many would deem selfish but he could accept that however, could he accept it if his wish made the person he loved suffer more than she already had done?


Hello, VampireMassacrexx here with this short story for you!

Here I thought my first 'Amnesia Memories' fan fiction would be about Ikki...eh, no matter, Ukyo is cute enough to deserve a story and besides, I just got the good ending in his route today so...it's fresh in my mind.

This story doesn't focus really on any particular world or possibility, it just sort of looks at general ones and goes into Ukyo's good ending a little at the end however, there will still be spoilers and stuff. I've always figured there are even more worlds than just the ones featured in the game and so if something doesn't seem to fit with anything in-game, it's for that reason.

I must apologise if there are any spelling errors, writing errors etc. I'm using a new thing to write stories on and for some reason, it doesn't have spell check! It doesn't even bring up the red and/or green lines when you make a mistake! Yeah, I know, how am I supposed to function? I will read through it at some point to alter things and to correct mistakes but for the moment, just accept it as it is.

Can we just comment on how adorable Ukyo is? He's all insistent on you taking a dislike to him but I just couldn't...he's so sweet. Honestly, between him, Ikki and Shin, I feel like I might faint from the cuteness overload. Kent is awesome too and err...Toma is okay I guess just not my type...for obvious reasons.

 ***Spoilers Warning*** Spoilers for Ukyo's route and endings and possible spoilers for the other routes.

*I own nothing to do with 'Amnesia (Memories', its characters, locations, plot etc. all rights to the respective owner(s)*

 **Rated T** **(Also mild language, and dark themes.)**

* * *

 **I Wished for a Future...**

 **Prologue: An introduction to a World of Wishes and Sorrow**

It was always the same in every world, in every version of 'reality'; in every time, place and possibility even if the circumstances altered ever so slightly. The tortured man would try to avoid crossing paths with her. He would try to fight the urge to seek her out and to worm his way into her life no matter how brief an amount of time it would be for however, their fates were intertwined, he had no choice but to become involved with her even if it was only to issue a vague warning or to learn more about his current location and then, of course, there was those many, many times in which he would give in to temptation and take her life with his own two hands.

Those times were the worst. The times when his suffering would become too much to bear and he would kill her just to make it stop and the worst thing about it was that he deserved to suffer. He deserved to hate himself and to have everyone-including her- hate him with every fibre of their beings. He was the worst kind of human being- selfish, weak and pathetic with few redeeming qualities that would allow people to feel sympathy for him and yet in the end, he wouldn't change a thing if it meant that he would get to see her live and be happy. But that was the problem...in every world he went to, he wouldn't get to see her live out her life with a smile adorning her face. Even in the worlds where he didn't kill her or her life wasn't taken by the hands of another; even in the worlds where she survived the twenty-five-day period, his life would ultimately end in her stead leading to an endless cycle of their deaths, their lives, their deaths, their lives on and on and on in what seemed like a cruel experiment. The aim? _To find out how long it would take before a human would ultimately snap and lose all sense of self and sanity._ A part of him was already insane; how many more worlds would he experience before the other half gave into temptation?

You see, only he remembered this endless loop- she forgot- she _always_ forgot and that selfish, murderous side of him loathed her innocence and blamed her for this cruel twist in their tale. It was her fault! It was her fault for dying on him and for leaving him alone! It was her fault for being so damn cute and irresistible and for making him fall head over heels in love with her. It was her fault for being in the wrong place at the wrong time- she always was, damn it, it was like she was drawn to danger- prone to it even. If she wasn't so reckless, none of this would've happened. They'd have gone on to have a life together, gotten married...maybe even had kids but no, she'd just had to go and die, hadn't she?...

That side of him thought all of that and more about her over and over again like a mantra it was repeating in order to convince itself that it didn't love her just as much as the more sane side of his personality did. In the beginning, he didn't have this dark side to him but as he moved between worlds time and time again and experienced so many deaths and failed to fulfil his wish to see her live and be happy over and over again- this side to him had been formed. A side that had been with him throughout their travel through the remaining worlds and maybe a side of him that would always remain with him until the bitter end...

* * *

 **Part One: Two Hearts Meet but Mine Fades Away...**

He watched the couple pass him by with avid interest. They were trying to unravel a mystery together- who had betrayed them? Who had hurt her and kept it hidden from the others? Who had dared to take advantage of her during her weakest moment?

It was a mystery that he didn't know the answer to, though he could make an educated guess based on the relationships between them all in this world. Rika, Ikki and Kent were but mere strangers to her, Sawa and Mine were friends and so was Toma although he wanted more...which left Shin as her lover of choice.

In this world-yet again- she didn't remember him; she didn't know his name, his occupation or his role...he was just a stranger to her and like with every time before it and every time that would follow, it killed him to be so close to his love and yet so far. It was especially painful during this time as he sensed she was in even greater danger here than she was in the other worlds but it wasn't his place to protect her oh no, it was Shin's and for some reason his petty jealously was causing him more pain at that moment than anything else.

At least he knew she would be safe here as long as she trusted Shin and stayed away from him but oh how he longed to touch her just once. To hold her in his arms and to tell her that everything would be okay but he couldn't risk that- not only would he frighten her but his sadistic side would no doubt take advantage of the situation.

"Just stay away from me and trust in Shin and you'll be safe and happy long after I fade away..."

...He could only hope that his plea would somehow reach her...

* * *

 **Part Two: Spades and the Green-eyed Monster**

So in this world she chose a womanizer huh? heh, Ikki- he was never sure if he could trust him with her happiness and her safety. It was obvious that his reputation was the main reason for his doubt in Ikki's abilities to make her happy but his reasons for having doubts about his abilities to protect her weren't as a result of his actions oh no, in fact it was because he was totally oblivious to how twisted and bitter certain members of his 'fan club' could become- in this world especially- although they caused havoc in other worlds.

Oh how he wished he could steal her away from the man with enchanted eyes but yet again, he was nothing to her and that was the way it would have to remain. No doubt she would be happy if she managed to survive after the twenty-fifth even if he wouldn't live long enough to witness it.

In this world for once he didn't feel like the biggest threat- he'd seen Ikki's fan club do terrible things to his love in other worlds and every time he would quiver with rage- could people truly become so obsessed with someone or something that they would physically hurt someone who they believed 'interfered' with their chances too much? Although, he really wasn't in a position to judge, the other side of his personality was obsessed with killing her whilst this side was obsessed with keeping her alive and regardless of which side of his personality was in control- he would do anything and everything no matter how unethical or cruel to fulfil his desires.

He also felt irrational anger towards Ikki- why couldn't he keep his fan club in check? How could he not see what Rika and all of his other fans were capable of? Why did he insist on giving into their whims and desires when he held a claim on the heart of the most beautiful, fragile and precious person in the world? He would give anything to have her look at him in the way she looked at Ikki and in another world- long since forgotten by her and left behind- she had except, in his case she hadn't had to warm up to him in the same way she had to warm up to Ikki.

He allowed himself the liberty of taking pride in that fact.

* * *

 **Part Three: An (Un)lucky Fate**

He couldn't help but laugh a little whenever he ended up in one of the worlds where Kent was her bachelor of choice. That girl really could worm her way into the heart of anyone no matter how much their personality clashed with her own.

She was a girl who saw the good in everyone- she was kind and honest but with a sharp quick-witted side about her that would often win in arguments and if her words didn't work then she would get her way with a slight pout and the cutest blush you've ever seem grace the face of another human being. Meanwhile, Kent was harsh, brash and was often quick to clash especially with her. His matter-of-fact way of viewing the world and all that went on in it was very difficult to deal with at times. Normally when people ask a question like _'what is love?'_ , they mean it in a beautiful way, seeing it as a concept that has a different meaning for each person who asks it however, in Kent's mind, if he asked himself that question, he probably wanted a chemical explanation with a formula and a factual basis.

He found Kent to be amusing however- like with all of the men who got close to her- he could easily find a million reasons to find him annoying and a million more to explain why he wasn't right for her in any way, shape or form however, in other worlds, she'd been very happy with Kent even if in others well...let's just say she wasn't as fortunate.

Sometimes she could see right through that stony exterior to the caring man underneath and other times they would argue until they were driven to the point of insanity by the antics of the other. He'd never seen her bicker so much with a singular person before! They hadn't had the chance in their world to really lock horns with one another although he had gotten angry with her on occasion when it was clear to him that she was going to ignore his warnings and his words and of course his other personality was all about twisting all of her actions and words into things it could claim to hate.

He grimaced, in this world for some reason, that side of his personality was more controlling than he cared to admit. He'd no doubt have to avoid her even more so than he had done in the past and he hated that but hopefully, she'd be in safe hands with Kent after all, when he'd last seen them, he'd been speaking so softly to her- an unusual but welcome contrast to his usual cold voice and he couldn't help but smile as he watched the retreating forms of the tall man and the sweet woman.

"Please, let her have a happy fate here..." He whispered before enduring another war within himself.

* * *

 **Part Four: ...And You Call Him a Diamond in the Rough?**

T-Toma?! No...it couldn't be! Not another world where he'd have to endure a romance between his love and Toma.

Oh no doubt, Toma was capable of making her happy after all, they'd been dear friends since childhood and he'd gotten very good at making her smile but that didn't change the fact that his personality was even more capable than his own of being colourful at times!

Of course, he- yet again- was in no position to judge the methods he used to protect her. In the beginning before his murderous side had formed, he'd tried to keep her safe in a multitude of different ways himself but none of them had been as extreme as those of Toma's. Back then, he knew where to draw the line- she didn't remember their shared history, he was in no position to interfere with her life even if it pained him every single time he failed her or himself or them both. Even after that personality of his had formed, he'd still gone out of his way to do all he could to protect her but no matter what he did, their fates could never be altered.

But Toma as far as he could tell had no excuse for his actions in any world where he was like this. In some worlds, he'd been kind and caring and he couldn't resist the charms of the young man but in others-like this one- he sometimes found himself fearing the blonde-haired-pretty-boy even more so than he feared himself and his own capabilities.

"He's not all he seems on the surface but then again...neither am I." Yes, he still couldn't be trusted even in a world where someone's attempts at protecting her were more detrimental to her well-being than just allowing her to be, he was still the deadliest and most unpredictable factor of all.

"Better keep my eyes on this one..." He murmured as he stalked away.

* * *

 **Part Five: The Joke is on You...**

No! In this world- this was his final shot at allowing her to find happiness; his last chance to let her live past the twenty-fifth of August, his last chance at seeing her smile when the clock would strike at midnight he couldn't- _wouldn't_ \- let his other side win.

 _'I won't let them take you...'_ -He thought to himself.- _'I won't let myself take you.'_

Oh how he wondered when his life had taken such a cruel turn; he'd had everything, a career, a home, a life and most of all, he'd had a woman who had brought him all of the happiness and bliss in the world...

...But then she'd been taken from him so soon after he'd claimed her as his own and he hadn't been able to stand it and so he'd made that fateful wish- a wish that had gotten them both into this mess but, as selfish as it sounded, he would make it all over again because if he'd never made it in the first place- she wouldn't have had a chance to defy fate and live past her pre-determined death.

Some might question him and call him fickle or pathetic and they'd be right but their reasons would be wrong; their reasons one be ones like: _But she was only your first love, you'd have moved on in time if you hadn't made that wish._ Or, _You're a man! You're not supposed to be this besotted with a woman, you're not supposed to cry so easily or wish for love and happiness, you're supposed to be strong and fight on no matter what._ And even, _both of you were merely human beings, it was always likely that one of you would've died before the other after all, many humans have lost people close to them and they've never had the chance to see them again, why should you be a special case? Why are you acting like you're the one with a cruel fate?_

Reasons like those while they may have some merit were all mere distractions from the real reason he was fickle and pathetic- he was openly fickle when it came to her and no matter what happened in any and every world, he'd _always_ loved her and that hadn't changed. He'd seen countless days with her even if she didn't remember them and he hadn't been with her- he might have even seen more days with her than the average human lifespan would've allowed for if he'd never made his wish and yet his love for her had only grown brighter rather than dimmed. Oh yes, he was so fickle- he didn't deny that but gods, he didn't care and that was what made him so damn pathetic, he should care! he should care that he'd dragged her into this, he should care that he kept justifying his actions by saying he loved her and he should stop trying to act like he deserved her because he didn't and he knew that; he knew that better than anyone.

"It'll-it'll all be over soon..." He panted before he felt a shudder ripple through him. His eyes widened in horror, "No! No, not again! J-just leave her alone please, leave her-argh!" He gasped and fell to his knees whilst clutching at his other arm.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, in order for us to live, she has to die. Enough trying to justify how selfish she is- it's our time to claim back our existence even if we have to deny her a chance of her own. She was supposed to die before midnight tonight and she will..."- He dragged the blade in his hand over a radiator, creating a loud noise as he stalked through the hallway. "You hear that sweet pea? I'm coming for you...I'm coming..."

* * *

 **Epilogue: Our Nightmares and Our Love...**

Ukyo woke up with a jolt, panting as he gazed around the darkened room, looking for any sign that would remind him of how he could possibly be asleep indoors. He wasn't supposed to sleep here! He was supposed to sleep in a park on a bench, not here, _never_ here!

He gasped as sweat poured from him and then suddenly he felt someone stir next to him. The figure didn't wake up probably because she was used to his outbursts by now instead she just placed her hand on his forearm- the slight pressure and warmth encouraging him to fall back against the bed.

"Don't worry, Ukyo, this is real, this world is our reality." She murmured in her sleep.

"It still feels so much like a dream..." He whispered.

She squeezed his arm slightly. "Trust me...it's not."

* * *

Well...I hope you liked this. I should really play through all the routes again before attempting another story for this particular game. This story was partly inspired by the song ' **The Last Song I'm Wasting on You'** by **Evanescence.** Well...until next time. xXx


End file.
